


growing pains

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, angry! hailey, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: for chicago pd secret santa on tumblr!prompt: established upstead! hailey not acting her usual self at home one day. she's grumpy and snappy. jay figures out what’s wrong and takes care of her.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 37





	growing pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DC_bookfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_bookfanatic/gifts).



> title: _growing pains_ by alessia cara

hailey woke up angry.

okay, maybe not  _ angry _ . rather in a bad mood than anything else, but that's not the point! the point is that she's not in a good mood, for one reason and one reason only: she's on her period. 

more than anything - except maybe her dad - hailey  _ hates _ her period. she hates it even more when it comes early, which was exactly what happened this morning. 

she wasn't awake for more than five seconds before she felt a cramp in her stomach, immediately letting out a low groan, trying not to wake jay beside her, which she failed to do because he immediately lifted his head not three seconds later. 

"hailey, you okay?" jay asked, voice groggy and thick with sleep. 

"yeah, i'm fine," she said through grit teeth, feeling the stabbing pain that came with the horrible thing called menstruation. 

jay hummed and fell back asleep a few seconds later, allowing hailey the privacy to sit up and leave the bedroom, entering into the bathroom. she immediately went to the cabinet with her pads and took one - very aggressively, might i add - and went to the toilet. she put on the pad, whispering a bunch of profanities under her breath in the process. she stood up after and went to their "medical cabinet" - which was really just a first aid kit and some tylenol - and immediately reached for the tylenol, something she knew would be her best friend for the coming week. she swallowed one of the pills, not bothering to drink water because… she didn't want to. 

since she was already awake, hailey decided to go downstairs and prepare breakfast. which ended up being toast and a few strips of bacon. 

by the time she had finished eating, washed her dishes and made her way upstairs, jay had gotten up and was watching tv in bed.

he looked up at her when she entered the room and smiled, “hi.”

“hey,” hailey said and went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

jay sat on the bed confused. usually, whenever hailey walks into their room and jay is awake she goes into his arms and they spend some time talking - ahem, making out - before she pulls away because she “really needs to shower, babe.”. but today, she went straight to the bathroom. jay decided not to make a big deal out of it and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

meanwhile, hailey was beating herself over because she  _ knew _ she was going to be moody the whole day - hell, the whole week! she didn’t think about that for too long, instead just jumping in the shower. she moisturised and got dressed quickly after, ignoring jay on her way out the room. 

hailey made herself at home on the couch, a hot water bottle on her back and a blanket over her lap. she felt bad for treating jay coldly but there was nothing she could do. she turned on the tv and started watching  _ the good place _ . jay joined her when she was in the middle of the fifth episode.

“what do you want for lunch?” jay asked when they finished season two.

“food,” hailey replied, not taking her eyes off the tv screen.

“well,  _ obviously _ . i meant what do you want, as in what food - pizza, burgers, sandwiches?” 

“i don’t really care. anything but sandwiches, though.”

“okay,” jay said and got up to order pizza -  _ hawaiian _ for hailey and  _ something meaty  _ for him, “it’ll be here in thirty minutes - forty the latest,” jay made his way back to the couch.

“cool,” hailey said, still not looking at jay.

“are you mad at me?”

hailey paused the tv and looked at jay, “no. of course not.”

“cool, cool. just making sure.”

“why do you think i’m mad at you?”

jay shrugged, “i don’t know. you’re just acting kind of off today.”

“oh, so you have a problem with the way i’m acting?” hailey said, doing a  _ complete  _ 180 from her previous attitude.

“i didn’t say that,” jay said, confused as to why hailey got so defensive so fast.

“then what did you say, jay?” hailey crossed her arms.

“that you’re not acting yourself, that’s all.”

“and you know how i usually act?”

“well, i like to think so,” jay scratched his head.

“why?”

“why, what?”

“why are you like this?” hailey asked and stood up, storming out of their room and leaving jay alone.

jay sat on the couch, confused out of his mind. he thought back to what he said, trying to figure out why hailey reacted the way that she did. he came to the conclusion that he didn’t say anything wrong and decided to think about other things that could’ve made hailey annoyed.  _ did her mom call? no, she would have told him. does one of her brothers need money? no, they just got paid. is adam sending her thirty-five memes an hour? no, she blocked him. what could possibly make her so annoyed today? _

and then it hit him.

and he understood why she was so annoyed and moody today. he immediately stood up and went to the foyer, grabbing his wallet and a pair of shoes he keeps by the door in case he has to leave in a hurry and ran out the house. for he was a man on a mission.

jay made it to the store and back in fifteen minutes, somehow faster than the pizza he ordered. he opened the front door and put his wallet on the table, and his shoes next to the table. he adjusted the hold on the paper bag in his hand and made his way into the living room, knowing hailey was there because he could here tahani talking to jason.

“hey,” jay started, “so, i just realised what day it is. not that it’s a specific day but more like a specific amount of time after the last t- basically, i realised that you’re on your period.”

“took you long enough,” hailey mumbled under her breath, eyes still fixed on the tv in front of her.

“i’m going to ignore that and just carry on speaking. when i realised, i remembered that we don’t have any snacks so i went out and bought you your favourites,” jay said and showed her the paper bag and started emptying it out, “i couldn’t find any  _ oreo chocolate _ so i got  _ top deck _ , i hope that’s o- why are you crying?” jay stopped speaking when he noticed his girlfriend crying on the couch. he immediately dropped the bag and went to kneel by her on the floor.

“hey, hey. don’t cry, hails. i can always go to a different store and get the  _ oreo chocolate _ ,” jay said and wiped hailey’s tears.

“it’s not that, it’s just… why are you being so nice to me? i’ve been nothing but a bitch to you all day,” hailey said through tears.

“hails, you’re on your period. the line of your uterus is ripping as we speak. i think what you need the most is for me to be here for you and support you, so that’s what i’m gonna do. no matter how mean to me you are.”

“okay,” hailey let out a small chuckle. jay wiped hailey’s remaining tears and put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. hailey closed her eyes and let jay comfort her with his lips. they pulled away shortly after and smiled at each other, “i love you.”

“i love you, too,” jay said and gave hailey a quick peck before a playful expression overtook his face, “now, if i remember correctly women don’t get periods when they’re pregnant, right?”

“yeah.”

“great! let’s go get you pregnant,” jay said and picked hailey up then threw her over his shoulder and ran to their room whilst she laughed.

and if the pizza delivery guy had to bang on their front door for ten minutes, well, that’s nobody’s business.


End file.
